A Day in the Life of Sam and Dean
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Jensen and Jared play the Winchester son TV, they should know everything about them. but they don't. Sit back and watch as they spend a day with Sam and Dean along with my awesome OCs Lyssa and Artie as they spend a day living the Winchester way.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I realize I owe you all a new chapter of Change of Fate. And in my defense I started writing it... And then my computer ate it. I am serious it just disappeared. Which make me mad and want to beat my computer up. Grrrr... Anyway, I decided to post this to hold you over. It has Lyssa, Artie and our fave brothers in it. I finished this awhile ago and I never intended to post it but... Now seems like the best time. For those of you who don't read Change of Fate and are just checking thsi out for the fun of it, that is cool too. So, my plans are for this to be a two shot at the most and not a full length story. However, since I will be slaving away on Change of Fate, (I promise) you may have to wait awhile for the second shot to this story but you will get it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Artie read the spell over again. She could so do this. No problem. It wasn't even that hard. She heard Sam open the motel room door. She shoved the book under her pillow. She smiled at him. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She sat back and watched as he pulled off his shirt. She sighed. That was her man in all his glory. Damn, he was hot.

"Lyssa and Dean gone to question the witness?" Artie asked.

"Yeah. Can you believe he called me over there because he couldn't find his tie? And Lyssa wasn't any help standing there and laughing at him," Sam answered going though his bag for his shaving kit.

"It's Dean, Sam. Nothing he does surprises me anymore."

"Good point. So, I am finally going to go take my shower. What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to read. I'll be fine. Go on and take your shower."

"Alright."

Artie watched Sam go in the washroom. He shut the door. She grabbed the book and got off the bed. She went over to her bag and pulled out her casting kit as she called it. She sat on the floor and opened the bag.

She pulled out the white and black candles. She put them aside then grabbed the white chalk. She drew the pentagram on the floor. She put the white candle on the right side and the black candle on the left. She grabbed the book again. She smiled. No incantation, just mediation. She could do that. Mediate and poof, what she was thinking about would appear. And considering Sam could take long ass showers she had time. She smiled and closed her eyes.

She focused her mind and thought about what she wanted. She didn't know how long she sat there, could have been just seconds or minutes. She had gotten deep into the mediating thing. Until she heard a thump on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw herself staring into a pair of green eyes. She jumped back.

"Son of a bitch, Dean! It is not nice to scare the crap out of people like that!" she said looking at the eldest Winchester.

"Dude, get off of me! Your ass weighs a ton. I told you to work out more," a voice she recognized said from under Dean.

She watched as Dean stood up and got to his feet. She frowned. He was wearing black pyjamas buttons and a grey wife beater. Sam stood up and wore a black jogging suit. Sam didn't own a jogging suit though. She then listened more carefully. She could hear the shower still running.

"Sam?" she asked.

"What, Firefly?" came the answer... From the bathroom. Oh crap. She looked at the two men in front of her.

"Jensen, Jared?" she asked praying they would shake their heads.

"Yeah, and you are?" Jensen asked looking around the room and wondering why it looked like one of the motel rooms they made on set.

"In deep, deep shit."

* * *

Lyssa yanked off the suit jacket the minute they came out of the woman's house. She rolled up the blouse's sleeves all the while very aware that Dean was watching her every move. She got to the impala and opened the passenger door. She tossed her jacket in. Her heels followed. Dean stood in front of her and gave her a smile.

"So, she wasn't much help huh?" he said taking off his own jacket.

"Nope, not at all. Why is it Sam has a knack for finding the impossible cases?"

"Don't know. Been asking myself that for years. Bambi, you went in there armed."

"Did not."

"Bambi."

Dean saw Lyssa smiled. He leaned her against the car. He ran his hand over her hip down her thigh. He felt her knife strapped to the inside of her thigh. He shook his head. He pulled at the fabric of the skirt she wore.

"You are damn lucky that Mrs. Alcott didn't notice anything," he whispered in her ear.

"That old bat wouldn't notice Santa Clause if he came down her chimney."

"And which chimney are we talking about?"

"Dean, not funny."

Lyssa smacked him on the arm. She heard her cell phone ring. She dug in her pocket, the only thing she liked about this skirt, and pulled it out. She flipped it open.

"What?" she asked watching Dean as he walked around the car.

"Ahh, Lys, remember when we were going to do that spell to take us to Jensen and Jared?" Artie asked.

"Artemis, what the hell are you going on about?"

"Well... I kind of, sort of, could have, possibly, maybe, it is possible... I found a spell that brought them to us."

"What? No way. Not funny, Artie."

"I am not joking."

"Artie, I am not going to fall for that crap."

"Lyssa, meet Jensen Ackles."

"Artie, I am not-."

"Hello, Lyssa, is it?"

Lyssa turned sharply. She saw Dean watching her. She must have looked shocked because he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She turned her back on him again. She closed her eyes.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, born March 1st, 1978?" she asked aware that her hand was shaking.

"Yeah, that's me. At least it was me. Where the hell am I?"

"Shit, shit, shit. I am sooo sorry about this."

"Sorry about what? And why the hell are there two Jareds here and why did the other one tie us up?"

"He probably thinks you two are shapeshifters or demons."

"Okay, cause that so makes sense."

"I am so sorry. We'll be there soon and have this all figured out. Can you do me a favour though?"

"What?"

"Do not talk about Supernatural. Please."

"I can do that."

"Thanks. Can you put my sister back on?"

"Yeah."

Dean watched Lyssa. She had started pacing and was shaking. He went to go over to her. He stopped when he heard her cursing in French. He then heard her yelling at Artie. Oh, she was pissed. After a few minutes she hung up the phone and turned back to look at him. He smiled but she banged her head on the roof of the car. Now he was really worried.

"Bambi?" he asked knowing it had to be bad if she was banging her head. Especially on the impala.

"Dean, you are going to be soo mad."

"Tell me."

"Artie did another spell."

"Son of a bitch, I thought we had this talk two weeks ago when she blew up Bobby's kitchen."

"We did but apparently, she didn't listen."

"How bad?"

"Scale of one to ten?"

"Yep, Winchester scale of 'We are in Shit'."

"Oh, about... a hundred."

"Get in the car and tell me why I can't kill Artie again."

"Sam loves her?"

"He'd get over it."

Lyssa climbed in the car and realized that this was going to be a long ride back.

* * *

Artie sat on the bed and watched Sam as he paced around Jensen and Jared. Upon seeing them he had grabbed his gun and ordered her to tie them to chairs from the dinette. She looked at Jared and gave him a tired smile.

"I am so sorry about this," she said.

"Artemis, don't talk to them," Sam said.

"Sam, relax. I told you they are... Well, you and Dean in my world."

"Dude, Jared, you play the crazy one," Jensen said.

"Shut up," Sam said pointing the gun at Jensen.

Jensen looked at the barrel of the gun and started to feel his chest tighten. This wasn't a prop gun that was empty. This gun had real bullets and could kill him. So not cool. He tried taking deep breaths but it wasn't working. He was officially freaking out.

Jared looked at his friend and saw that Jensen was taking deep breaths. He looked up but Sam had pulled the girl, Artie to the far corner and was talking to her. He tried to lean his head closer to Jensen but being tied to a chair made that kind of hard.

"Jen, you okay?" Jared asked.

"No, I am far from okay. Right over there is Sam fucking Winchester. He is suppose to be fictional, not fucking real!" Jensen whispered harshly.

"Jensen, this is going to be alright. I mean... We're dreaming."

Jensen rolled his head and gave Jared a look. He shook his head at his younger friend. Sometimes Jared could be such an idiot.

"A dream? Then why are that chick Artie here and her sister, huh?"

"Well... Maybe we met them at a con. I mean Artie is pretty hot."

"Seriously? Do you think now is the time to think about your libido?"

"Why not?"

Jensen looked away and focused on the wall. It was a good thing that he was tied up because he would have tackled Jared otherwise.

Sam looked at Artie and shook his head when she finished her explanation. She looked up at him her grey eyes widening. He looked at Jensen and Jared.

"All you wanted was the DVDs?" he asked.

"Yeah. Cause I wanted you and Dean to see how... Well, how idiotic you really look. Kind of got them instead."

"How?"

"Well... Season two had this really hot cover of them on it and my mind might have wandered to that..."

"Might have? They are here!"

"Sorry, okay. But... It's not really that bad is it?"

"Not that... You know what? I'm done! I am officially done with all this craziness."

"What do you mean you're done? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Maybe I should!"

Dean and Lyssa took that moment to walk in. Lyssa looked at Jensen and Jared tied to chairs and winced. She tossed her bag on her and Dean's bed and walked over to them. She felt Dean's eyes boring into her back.

"I am so sorry about Sam. He is a little anal. And well, jumpy, you know. He doesn't trust very easily," she said smiling at them. Jensen immediately felt relieved. He smiled back.

Dean raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to walk over there and pound the guy's face in. The douche was smiling at _his_ girl. He cleared his throat. Lyssa turned and looked at him.

"Can we talk over there?" he asked.

"Dean, it's cool. This is Jensen Ackles. He... Well, he plays you in my world. Well, my old world," Lyssa said.

"Lyssa, why are you untying them?" Sam asked turning away from Artie and looking at Lyssa.

"Cause they aren't evil Sam. They are... Actors. And Jared Padalecki over here plays you."

"Told you," Artie said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Artemis, don't start. You are the one who did this."

"Yeah, I thought we had a nice long talk after you almost blew us all to kingdom come at Bobby's?" Dean said turning towards Artie and watching Lyssa out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't remember a talk."

"I do. It went along the lines of, no more fuckin magic for you."

"This wasn't magic. I was... Mediating."

Jensen and Jared watched as Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Artie. It was weird sitting here and being able to basically watch the Winchesters interact with each other. Both brothers crossed their arms on their chests.

"Mediating?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you know like Lyssa does."

"I don't remember Lyssa ever transporting two guys into our motel room," Sam added.

"Well, I didn't have time to hide them like she does."

Lyssa rolled her eyes and pulled the last rope away from Jensen. She turned and started working on Jared. She felt Jensen watching her. She turned and looked at him. It was like looking at Dean. She looked for any differences but couldn't see any. She went back to undoing the ropes.

"So, we are really here with Sam and Dean?" Jared asked her as Sam and Dean lectured Artie in the background.

"Yeah, you are. My sister's fault. We'll figure out a way to send you both back," Lyssa answered brushing a hair from her face.

"Ah, Lyssa?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a knife strapped to your thigh?"

Lyssa swore and tried to smooth out the material of her skirt. It wasn't working. She undid the last rope for Jared. She then walked over to the bed and placed her foot on it. She pulled up her skirt and unstrapped the knife holder from her thigh. She turned and saw Jensen and Jared staring at her bare thigh. She suddenly blushed. She had forgotten this wasn't Sam and Dean who were both use to her walking around in her underwear; and who she was comfortable with.

"Dude, I think I like this place," Jared whispered to Jensen.

Jensen smacked him. He watched as Lyssa pulled down her skirt and blushed. She turned and went over to the others. Jensen watched as Dean placed and arm around her waist and pulled her close. Dean looked up and glared at Jensen. Jensen felt like crawling under the chair. So that's how menacing and evil he could look as Dean. Creepy.

* * *

Lyssa listened to Artie apologize again. She leaned against Dean. She looked up and met his eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him.

"Okay, what is the plan, then?" Sam asked pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a head ache coming on.

"We should call Bobby and tell him the spell Artie used. Maybe he can find a way to send them back," Lyssa said.

"What about the case here? We still have dead bodies missing their hearts," Artie said.

"I ain't hunting with dumb and dumber over there," Dean said.

Lyssa and Artie looked at each other. They started laughing. Dean and Sam looked at them like they had finally lost their minds. Lyssa shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks. Artie tried to stop laughing to tell the Winchesters what was so funny.

"Back home we used to... We called you two dumb and dumber," Artie said taking a deep breath and holding her stomach.

"And your point is?" Sam asked.

"That if they are dumb and dumber, what does that make you two?" Lyssa asked wiping away her tears.

Sam and Dean looked at each other clearly confused. Dean opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Sam rubbed his forehead. The Bennetts sometimes made no sense to him at all. He looked up and saw Jared and Jensen walking towards them. He looked down. It was hard to look at Jared; it was like looking into a damn mirror.

"Ahhh, we were wondering how are you guys going to get us back?" Jensen asked.

"We were just going to talk about that. So, why don't you two go pamper yourselves at a spa or something?" Dean asked smirking at them.

"Dean," Lyssa said.

"Dude, you really are a dick," Jared said.

"Excuse me that is my brother you are talking about," Sam said taking a step forward.

"Sammy," Artie stated pushing her hands against his chest to hold him back.

"Okay, boys enough. We are all going to act like adults here and try and figure this out. Got it?"

Lyssa stood with Artie separating the four men from each other. Lyssa placed one hand on Dean's chest the other on Jensen's. She looked at Artie and rolled her eyes. Artie nodded her head. They looked at the men and saw the glares they were sending each other. Artie had had enough. She whistled and all eyes landed on her.

"Alright boys, here is how we are going to do things. Lys and I are going to go check out the crime scene. Jensen, you and Sam do some research and see if they have been any other attacks around here during a full moon. Jared, you and Dean clean the weapons and get silver bullets ready. I am pretty damn sure it is a werewolf we are dealing with," Artie said.

"I am not-."

"No fucking-."

"These douches have-."

"ENOUGH!" Lyssa yelled.

Everyone was quiet again. Lyssa rubbed her forehead. She took a couple of deep slow breaths. She then looked up at the two pairs of green eyes and two pairs of blue eyes watching her. She looked at Artie. She liked her sister's plan. She looked at the boys.

"Artie has a good plan. I'll get changed and we'll go and check out the scene. While we're gone, could you four try not to kill each other? And Sam, Dean could you give them some clothes to wear?"

"I am not going to let him wear my clothes," Dean stated pointing at Jensen.

"Dean, don't start. Not today."

"But-."

"Go call Bobby. Get him started on looking for a way to send them back. I'll get them clothes."

"Keys to the impala, please," Artie said holding out her hand to Dean.

Dean cursed but handed them over. He watched as Lyssa tugged on Jensen's arm and pulled him over to Dean's bag. Artie did the same to Jared. Sam stood next to Dean as both Winchesters watched their girls talk and fawn over Jensen and Jared. The Winchesters were not happy campers; in fact they were both brooding.

"Dude, I hate them," Dean said.

"I completely agree," Sam added.

* * *

Lyssa walked around the back of the house. She looked up and saw Mrs. Alcott sitting in her arm chair sleeping her mouth hung open. She shook her head and followed Artie to the back door. Artie kneeled down and went to pick the lock. Lyssa kept watch. In twenty seconds the door was open and they were making their way inside. They both wrinkled their noses at the smell. Lyssa closed the door behind her and coughed.

"Why is it they can never hang air fresheners around the place?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Cause no one is suppose to be in here," Artie said.

They walked into the living room and saw the blood stains all over the place. Lyssa shook her head and took slow deep breaths. She still hadn't gotten over seeing things like this. It still got to her. The loss of life. God, sometimes she just wanted to stay in bed and pull the comforters over her head and pretend everything was alright. Too bad Dean usually bugged her until she got up.

Artie kneeled down and looked at a large blood stain. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and pulled at a piece of hair that was stuck in the blood stain. She pulled it up and held it in front of her face. She sighed. She looked up and showed it to Lyssa. The hair stuck to her pen and she reminded herself to steal one of Sam's later.

"I think I was right. We have a werewolf on our hands," Artie said.

"Oh yay. This is going to be buckets of fun with Jensen and Jared here."

"You were the one who always wanted to know what it would be like to see them hunt monsters."

"Artie, they are here with Sam and Dean! Do you seriously think that our boys are going to let them hunt this thing?"

"No, but... They can help."

"Really? How?"

Artie placed the blood covered hair in to a plastic bag she had pulled from her pocket. She was thinking of an answer for Lyssa. Nothing was coming to mind though. She then went about looking around the room.

"I don't see anything else. Do you?"

"No, I don't. Tell me again why we are doing this?" Lyssa asked kicking a table.

"Cause this is now our life. So, we done here?"

"I guess. McDonald's for lunch?"

"Think Jensen and Jared like McDonald's?"

"They are human right?"

"God, I hope so. Or we are going to be in so much trouble."

Lyssa shook her head and laughed. She led the way to the back door Artie following her. Lyssa held out her hand and Artie tossed her the keys the impala. Lyssa caught them and started to think about what she was going to have for lunch.

* * *

Dean clenched his teeth as he grabbed his cell phone to call Bobby. Jensen sat across from Sam at the dinette set and the guy looked just like Dean. Dean's clothes fit him perfectly. Dean dialled Bobby's number then looked at Jared. He was cleaning a knife. Dean hadn't let him anywhere near the guns. Those were his babies. Jared looked up and smiled and Dean had to do a double take. Guy looked like Sam. This was just too weird. Really.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked answering.

"We have a problem," Dean said.

"What happened?"

"Artie used magic again."

"Shit. How bad this time?"

"Well, there a Jason Crackles and Jerry Padaleery here that come from their world."

"Jensen Ackles," Jensen corrected.

"Jared Padalecki," Jared said shaking his head.

"Whatever. Anyway, Artie transported these two smoes here."

"When is she going to learn?"

"I don't know, Bobby. We just need to know how long we have to put up with these two _actors_."

"What is with the tone?" Jared asked.

Sam rubbed his forehead. No doubt about it now; he had a full blown headache. He got up and went over to his bag and dug around until he found some Tylenol. He popped two without water hoping that would stop the pounding.

"Which book did she use?" Bobby asked sighing.

"Ahh... Sammy, which book did Pyro use?" Dean asked turning around and almost tripping on Lyssa's bag; again for the third time that day. He kicked it praying he didn't break anything.

"Pyro?" Jensen asked looking at Jared. Jared shrugged.

"It's... Imagining one's Riches: A Witch's Guide to Mediation Spells."

"Dude, they seriously called the book that?"

"Yes, Dean they did."

"Alright. Hey, don't touch that. You could lose a finger," Dean said taking a machete away from Jared. Jared looked at him shocked.

"Dude, I handle one of these on set," Jared countered.

"Yeah, probably a dull one. This one isn't dull so... Just sit there and look pretty. I bet you are use to that."

"You are a dick," Jensen said.

"Yeah, well you play me on TV what does that make you?"

Sam sat back at the table and rested his face in his hands. He counted to ten and tried really hard not to scream in frustration. He looked up when the door to the room opened and Lyssa and Artie walked in. He sighed in relief; he didn't think he had ever been so happy to see them in his life.

"Shit," Lyssa said stopping when she just inside the room. Jensen and Dean turned to look at her along with Jared and Sam. Artie stepped beside her sister also shocked. Now that Jensen and Jared were wearing Sam and Dean's clothes it was impossible to tell them apart.

"Ah, Lys, which is which?" Artie asked.

"Ahhh... I was hoping you would know," Lyssa said back.

"Come on, seriously?" Dean asked listening to Bobby ask him again which book Artie had used. He ignored him for now.

"Lys?"

"I got this. I know who is who."

Lyssa took a deep breath and marched over to the one she thought was Dean. She pulled him lose and kissed him hard on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself into the kiss. He kissed her back his arms coming around her waist and holding her close to him as his tongue roamed her mouth. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back then... Wiped his lips with his hand. She pulled away and turned to look at the one she had thought was Jensen. He was glaring at her in a way that only Dean could pull off. She then looked around their necks. She cursed; the one she had kissed didn't have the amulet.

"Crap," she muttered.

"Actually that was pretty good," Jensen said still wiping lip-gloss from his mouth.

"Take two steps away from my Bambi or I am going to ripe your lungs out," Dean growled.

"Dude, that is humanly impossible," Jared had to say.

"Bambi? Thought your name was Lyssa? Too many hits to the head Dean? Can't remember your 'girlfriend's' name?" Jensen asked using the air quotations.

"What the hell does this mean?" Dean asked mimicking him.

"If you don't know I am not going to tell you."

Lyssa held Dean back when he went to lunge for Jensen. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. He growled but she held him back her hands firmly on his chest.

"Winchester, calm down. I'm sorry, I thought he was you babe," she said biting her lip.

"He doesn't look anything like me!"

"HELLO? HAS EVERYONE THERE LOST THEIR MINDS!" they all heard Bobby scream though the phone.

Artie took the phone from Dean. She held it to her ear completely prepared for the lecture she was about to receive.

"Hey Bobby," Artie said.

"Artemis, I... I don't even know where to start."

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You never do, honey but something always does."

Jensen and Jared watched as Artie started pacing while talking on the phone. They both jumped when she opened her hand and a flame appeared. Then her whole hand went up in flames. Jensen looked at Jared. Jared looked at him both were clearly confused. They turned and looked at Lyssa but she was busy trying to soothe Dean so he wouldn't want to murder Jensen anymore.

"That is not normal," Jensen said.

"Dude, look where we are. I think we passed normal on the street a long time ago," Jared answered.

Dean was still glaring at Jensen. He let Lyssa pull him away and to a corner in the room. He looked down at her and saw her wiping her mouth. She looked up and met his eyes. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"So, that's Jensen. When you came here you thought I was him," he stated softly.

"I did. But... You aren't him and... He isn't you," Lyssa answered reaching out and taking his hand.

"He could give you a better life."

"He's been dating the same girl for three years."

"Really? Huh. Yet, you were still crushing on him."

"What? A girl can dream."

"Alright. I'll remember that the next time you hit me for drooling over Angelina Jolie."

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll tell them... Yes, I will try to stop them from killing them," Artie said hanging up.

"Well?" Sam asked looking at Artie.

"Well... Jensen, Jared get comfy. You two are going to be stuck here for two days. Spell wears off in forty eight hours," Artie said tossing Dean's phone at him.

"Great, just beautiful," Dean muttered.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jared asked looking at everyone in the room.

"There is still a werewolf out there," Lyssa said.

"They are not hunting," Dean stated pointing at Jensen and Jared.

"I didn't say they should. But we are. Artie and I checked out the house and nothing really screamed at us. Sammy, what did you find?" Lyssa asked pulling off her hoodie and walking over to Sam.

"Well, our victim, Rick Springs liked to... Well..." Sam trailed off.

"Sam?" Artie asked.

"He picked up hookers. And I found three other attacks... This time on the hookers, their hearts were also missing."

"Are you guys serious?" Jensen asked looking at the four hunters.

"Yes, we are. So, a werewolf who targets the hookers more than the johns. Alright, looks like one of us is going to be a hooker," Lyssa said.

"I vote Dean. About time he started to make some real money," Artie teased.

"Wait. Are you saying that one of you is going to be... bait?" Jared asked.

"Yep. That is usually how it works," Sam said getting up.

"That is nuts! What if the werewolf gets a hold of one of you?"

"Well, then it eats us," Dean said feeling a headache coming on.

"Alright, I'll be the hooker," Lyssa said sighing and going over to her bag to dug though it for her most slutty clothes.

"What?" Jensen and Dean said at the same time.

"Artie was bait last time and since the werewolf seems to targeting the female hookers... That leaves me. Sam, maybe you could go to the library and go back into the records and see if the werewolf has been here a while and done this before."

"Alright. Artemis, you coming?"

"Ah... Could I maybe come too?" Jared asked looking at Sam and Artie. Looking at Sam was never going to get easier. Although, Jared did notice one difference between them; Sam's eyes held this haunted look in them that Jared knew came from all the painful experiences he had lived though. Plus he thought maybe he spent more time with Sam he could study him and get to know him better. And he really wanted to ask Artie how the hell her and her sister had gotten sucked into this world and why they had stayed.

"Sure. The more the merrier," Artie said.

"Artemis is just saying that because she hates research," Sam added grabbing his coat and bag.

"What? It is not fun to sit there and read old files coated in dust."

"Guys, can you please try to act like adults," Lyssa asked dumping her duffel bag on the bed.

"We'll try. Dean, we'll call you in a couple hours," Sam said as they left.

Jensen glared at Jared but Jared just followed Artie out of the room. Sam was the last one out and he closed the door behind him. Jensen turned and saw Dean eyeing him. He looked down at the floor uncomfortable with the elder Winchester's glaze.

"So, what do we do now?" Jensen asked looking at Lyssa as she grabbed a short jean skirt and tossed it on the other bed.

"Bambi and I hunt this werewolf. You try to stay out of the way," Dean said walking over to the weapons bag and pulling out the silver bullets and Lyssa and his guns.

"Dean, stop it. The plan is we wait till dark then I go out there and pretend to be a hooker. Hopefully, since tonight is a full moon, we'll catch the werewolf before it eats another person. If not... Then we'll have to join Sam and Artie in the library for more research to try and figure who the werewolf is before the next full moon," Lyssa explained finding the shortest lowest cut shirt she owned.

"You really hunt with the Winchesters?"

"Yeah, I really do. Not that it was easy getting grouchy pants over there to let me."

"Excuse me? I didn't want this life for you."

"Well too bad. This is your life, and since I want to share your life, it becomes my life by default."

"Bambi, I still really don't get why anyone would choose this life."

"I'm with him. Lyssa, why did you and Artie stay here? How the hell did you get here anyway?"

Lyssa stood up and turned to look at Jensen. She sat on the bed and pulled off her sneakers. She sat her legs crossed under her and she patted the place beside her. Jensen looked at Dean. Dean turned and started to fill the clips with silver bullets and triple check the guns. Jensen walked over and sat beside Lyssa on the bed.

"Artie did a spell and we ended up here. We got here two days after Dean got back from Hell. We decided to stay because... Well, we thought Sam and Dean needed us. They still need us. It hasn't been easy, and there are some things I would give anything not to have seen or know about but... Here with the Winchesters, I feel more at home than I ever did back our world," Lyssa said looking up and meeting Jensen's glaze.

"He really went to Hell?" Jensen asked looking at Dean with some new found respect.

"Everything you and Jared have filmed on the show really happened to Sam and Dean. Yeah, Dean made the deal, went to Hell and got saved by an angel. And it's... It has changed him. And the nightmares..." Lyssa trailed off softly. So softly Jensen barely heard her.

"So, you just stayed. After everything you saw back home about what could happen, you just stayed."

"There really was no other choice, Jensen. I... I loved Dean. I use to feel like a complete nutcase for being in love with a fictional character but here... He's not fictional, you are. Dean Winchester is a real person, and... I'm in love with him. Cas told me once I was meant to be with Dean all along. I laughed at him but... Maybe he was right."

"Wait, Cas as in Castiel?"

"Yeah, our guardian angel who is never around when you really need him. Look, you don't have to worry about any of this. In forty hours or so, you and Jared will be back home and all this will seem like a nightmare."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'll be doing what I have been doing for awhile. Go to bed beside Dean and wake up beside him. Fight beside him and love him. After awhile, none of this seems weird. You... Well, you get use to it."

Jensen didn't say anything. He watched as Lyssa got up. She smiled at him as she grabbed the clothes from the other bed. She walked over to Dean. She wrapped an arm around him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. She then kissed him on the cheek and walked to the washroom. The door shut quietly behind her and Jensen looked at Dean.

"Bambi told me to play nice, said not to kill you," Dean said looking at Jensen as he clicked the safely of the gun in his hand off.

"Really?" Jensen swallowed.

"Yep. So, I'll play nice but let me tell you something, you kiss my girl again and one werewolf is going to get a feast tonight. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good to know."

Dean turned away from Jensen and smirked a little. He placed the guns in the weapon bag and hoped that Sam actually found the identity of the werewolf before Lyssa went out there dressed as a hooker and became bait. He hated it when his girl was bait.

* * *

Jared watched Artie and Sam go through piles of files. He admired their patience with this; he was ready to toss them aside and leave. He watched as Artie ran a hand along the back of Sam's neck as she walked past him with another box of files. He saw this smile come over Sam's face and in that moment Jared saw that Sam did have happiness in him; Artie made him happy.

Artie sat beside Jared with the box of files. She opened it and handed him a pile of files. She looked at him and smiled.

"Not as fun as you thought it would be, huh?" she said.

"Not really. Artie, why... What are you doing here? Why don't you go home?" Jared asked opening a file.

"Home doesn't have Sam. It has you but... Yeah, sorry Jared but I love Sammy."

"You know, you aren't the first person who has told me they like Sam better than me."

"Really? You and what's her name not working out?"

Artie smiled when Jared laughed. She looked up and saw Sam frowning as he read a file. She knew that that was Sam face for 'I found something that no one is going to like'. She closed the file and tossed it back in the box.

"No, really, why are you and Lyssa still here?" Jared asked doing the same with his file.

"We wanted to stay. And... Lyssa loves Dean and I love Sam. We didn't want to leave the people we loved behind."

"What about the people who love you back home?"

"Jared, we have more people who love us here then there are back home."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it isn't. Sammy, you found something?" Artie asked wanting to steer away from the conversation about the life she had left behind.

"Maybe. Do you remember the name of the witness that Lys and Dean interviewed today?" Sam asked grabbing another file.

"Mmm, Alreyck... Nope, Alcott, that's it. Mrs. Alcott."

"Shit."

"What?" Jared asked leaning forward so he could read over Sam's shoulder.

"Five years ago, a Margo Alcott moves here from St. Petersburg Florida. That's when the killings with the missing hearts starts. Firefly, grab my laptop," Sam said closing a file.

"Why?" Jared asked grabbing the file and reading it in detail.

"I need to make sure Alcott is the werewolf. There might be a police record of her reporting a robbery or attack."

"Like Madison."

Sam sucked in a breath and looked at Jared. He didn't notice when Artie placed his laptop in front of him. He did feel her arms come around his shoulders. He ran a hand over his face and felt all those feelings coming back from that night. He could actually feel the gun in his hand as he pulled the trigger.

"You... You know about that?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Jared said realizing his mistake.

"Yeah, you shouldn't of."

Artie shook her head at Jared. He nodded and watched as Sam booted up his laptop. Jared looked out the window. It was already getting dark. He wondered if they would figure this out before Dean and Lyssa had to head out.

* * *

"Fuck, I hate this," Dean muttered as he watched Lyssa walk down the street her skirt barely covering her ass.

"Yeah, I feel you," Jensen said cocking his head to one side watching Lyssa walk down the street.

Dean looked at him and resisted the urge to reach across the seat of the impala and strangle the guy. He took a deep breath like Lyssa told him to do when he got angry. Too bad that this time it wasn't helping.

"Do you mind not staring at my girlfriend like she's a piece of meat?" Dean asked though clenched teeth.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day," Jensen said looking at him.

"What?"

"Dean Winchester is in love. Wow, if Kripke could see this he'd die."

"And why is me being in love so shocking?"

"Hasn't Lyssa told anything about how fans are about the show?"

"Not really. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Well, I'll tell you this. Our fan base is mostly girls. Girls that really don't like to share us with anyone else. Females on our show... Well, most of them don't make it past one season."

"Are you saying that if Bambi was on the TV show... She'd be dead?"

"Probably. So, she never talks about it?"

Before Dean could answer his cell phone went off. He looked up and smiled when he saw Lyssa standing on the street corner her cell phone to her ear. He pulled his cell out and 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison echoed in the impala. He flipped his phone open and placed it to his ear ignoring the look Jensen was giving him.

"Hey, Bambi. See anything?" Dean asked.

"No, not yet. All I see is an empty street. No hookers or anything," Lyssa answered.

"Probably got smart and stopped."

"Or they moved which means our wolf might move too.'

"Shit, that is true."

"Yeah. Crap, it is chilly out here."

"Well, I could come over there and warm you up."

"Dude, I am sitting right here," Jensen said letting his head bang against the passenger window.

"And you point would be?"

"Dean, are you bugging Jensen?"

"Me? Never."

"Uh huh. Baby, leave him alone alright? He'll be gone in no time and then it'll be back to normal."

"I just... Hold on."

Jensen raised an eyebrow as Dean climbed out of the car. He saw Lyssa watching him. Even from the distance he could tell that her eyes were on Dean and Dean alone. Jensen sat back and wondered how long Lyssa and Dean had been together. How long had the Bennetts been here doing this crazy ass job. He turned and looked at Dean's back when the eldest Winchester leaned against the driver's door of the impala.

"What is it, Dean?" Lyssa asked her eyes on him.

"I just look at him and a part of me... I wonder if maybe you were in love with how he played me on TV and not the real me," Dean answered.

"Winchester, I love the real you. You do see me racing to be in his arms now do you?"

"No."

"Then stop it with... Dean, baby I have to call you back."

"Why?"

Dean turned and looked at Lyssa. She wasn't looking at him though she was looking off to her right. He followed her glaze and saw what she was looking at. The werewolf.

"Cause I am about to become werewolf chow."

Lyssa hung up her cell phone and placed it in her pocket. She slowly reached behind her and pulled her gun out from where she had tucked it in the back of her jean skirt. She took slow steady steps backwards leading the werewolf into an alley where it would be away from other people. The werewolf walked under the street light and Lyssa cursed. It was Mrs. Alcott.

"Of course it has to be you," she muttered hearing her heels click on the pavement.

The werewolf howled and ran towards Lyssa. Lyssa turned and started running down the alley. She kept looking over her shoulder and saw the werewolf following her. She looked ahead and saw a construction site. Bingo, she would lead the werewolf there and hope that she could shoot it. At the moment that didn't seem very likely though.

* * *

Sam hung up his cell phone and looked at Artie. He shook his head. Artie turned the corner almost flipping their rental car. He heard Jared curse in the backseat and knew how he felt. He had found out the hard way that Artie drove like a freakin manic. If the car had seatbelts you bucket in. If she was driving the impala you said your prayers that she didn't crash. However, he understood why she was driving crazy now. If Dean wasn't answering his cell and neither was Lyssa that meant that the werewolf could have showed already and that they needed back up.

"Nothing?" Jared asked leaning in between the seats from the back.

"Nothing. Which means that the werewolf must have showed," Sam said.

"Shit. Which street did Dean say they were going to be staking out?" Artie asked stopping for a red light.

"McKenzie and Logan," Jared said.

"Turn left at the next turn," Sam said seeing the street signs.

Artie waited and saw the light go green. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the tires squealed as she sped forward. She griped the steering wheel tight and hoped Lyssa and Dean were okay. She had never gotten over worrying about her sister on these hunts. Lyssa was too much like Dean at times; she would sacrifice her own safety and health to insure that the others weren't hurt. Artie saw the turn and flipped on the signal and took the corner not slowing down at all. She heard Jared curse again and felt like telling him to shut up. She was quickly losing patience with having him with them.

Sam grabbed his bag and pulled out the guns checking them. He turned and looked at Jared. He tried to decide whether or not to give him a gun. He knew that Dean would have a cow but for all he knew they could seriously use the back up. He knew Lyssa and Dean when they hunted, they both tried to insure that the other didn't get hurt. And at the end there was usually a screaming match back at the motel between them.

"Jared, how much have you handled guns?" Sam asked.

"You are not going to seriously arm him?" Artie asked slamming on the breaks as they came to a red light.

"I handle them a lot on set," Jared said.

"Are they loaded?"

"With blanks."

"Good enough. This is loaded with silver bullets. Hit the werewolf not one of us."

"Got it."

"Dude, you just gave an actor a loaded gun. I was wrong, Dean is not the craziest Winchester, you are," Artie muttered.

"We need the backup."

"Dean and Lyssa are going to kill you."

"Ah, question," Jared said.

"What?" Artie asked seeing the green light and speeding away.

"Where is the trigger?"

Sam turned and saw Jared's smile. He smiled back and started laughing when he heard Artie muttering under her breath about stupid idiots. Sam leaned back in the seat and kept his eyes open on the street for Dean, Lyssa and the werewolf. This was probably not going to end well.

* * *

Dean ran into the construction site. He looked around and swore when he didn't see Lyssa or the werewolf. He knew Lyssa would lead the thing in here. He had taught her well as a hunter. He turned when he heard a yell from the far end of the yard. He ran that way and found Lyssa laying on the ground grabbing for her gun as the werewolf dug its claws into her leg dragging her away.

"Not today," Dean said taking aim and taking a couple of shots.

He hit the werewolf high in the shoulder above its heart. Dean cursed and went to aim again. The werewolf saw him and dropped Lyssa's leg and turned towards him. It got down on all four and leaped at him. He backed up taking a couple of shots but they went wide and missed the werewolf entirely. He turned to run but the thing landed on his back and knocked him to the ground.

Lyssa winced and turned to look at her leg. She saw the claw marks on her shin and the many cuts from the gravel as the thing had dragged her across the ground. She turned and saw Dean and it rolling around on the ground a few feet away from her. She reached for her gun but couldn't reach it. She crawled towards it biting her lip as she felt more cuts and scratches form on her body. She reached her gun and grabbed it. She pushed herself up to her feet. She aimed but couldn't get a clear shot.

"Dammit! Winchester, move!" she yelled at Dean flicking off the safety.

Dean saw Lyssa standing there holding the gun. He shoved the werewolf off of him and rolled away. He heard four shots then a short pause followed by three more. He then heard nothing. He turned and saw the werewolf standing there shocked. It then fell to the ground at Lyssa's feet. Dean pushed himself up. He turned and saw Jensen, Jared, Sam and Artie come running around the corner. He smiled and walked over to Lyssa. He swung her up in his arms knowing she wasn't able to stand much longer on her own.

"Just in time to bury the body. Or burn it, which ever you prefer," he said walking over to them.

"Is she okay?" Jensen asked seeing the blood on Lyssa's right leg.

"Do I look okay?" Lyssa snapped wincing in pain.

"Yeah, dumb question Jensen," Jared said flicking the safety back on the gun he held in his hands.

"You shut up."

Jensen smiled at Jared. Dean sighed and looked at Lyssa. Lyssa didn't care. She tossed her gun at Sam who caught it no problem. Sam nodded at her no words needed between them. She then buried her face in Dean's neck as he carried her back to the impala.

"Don't worry about Lys, she just gets cranky when she gets hurt," Sam explained.

"Which has been a lot lately. So, bury or burn?" Artie asked looking at Sam.

"Burn. Jensen go get the gasoline in the trunk of the impala. Jared, Artie let's look for some kindling."

"Dude, we are in a construction site. It won't take long to find wood," Jared pointed out.

"You said wood," Artie said smirking.

Sam and Jared rolled their eyes and turned away from her. They started on the search for wood while Jensen went back to the impala for the gas. They were all relieved and glad that the hunt was over. Although Jensen and Jared were both wondering what was next in the crazy world of Sam and Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyssa swore as Sam cleaned the claw marks around her shin. She turned and buried her face in Dean's neck and felt his arms come around her. She heard Jensen, Jared and Artie packing everything up so they could leave the moment Sam was done patching her up. She hated it when she got hurt and she hated it even more when she needed stitches.

"How does it look?" Dean asked stroking Lyssa's arm trying to comfort her.

"She's going to need stitches. I could just bandage it up but the skin is torn too much. It wouldn't heal and would get infected," Sam explained looking up at Dean.

"Jensen, bring me my bag," Dean said.

Jensen grabbed the duffel and carried it to Dean. He looked at Lyssa's leg and winced. It didn't look any better with the blood and gravel cleaned from it. He watched as Dean pulled away from Lyssa and dug though his bag. Jensen smiled at Lyssa but it didn't comfort her. He knew that the only person she wanted comfort from was Dean. He watched as Dean pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff from his bag. Lyssa grabbed it and opened the bottle taking a nice long drink.

"I thought you drank whiskey," Jensen told Dean.

"I do, Bambi likes Smirnoff," Dean answered.

Jensen nodded and watched Dean with Lyssa. He had never thought that he would see the day that Dean Winchester would be so caring and loving with a woman. He knew that Eric Kripke had always said that Dean did love people outside of his family but Jensen had never really had the chance to show that part of the character. And now standing there in front of the real Dean, Jensen saw the little things Dean did to comfort Lyssa. He would stroke her arm, brush the hair from her face and hold her hand. Jensen turned and walked back over to where Jared was seated at the dinette table. He sat across from his friend.

"You okay?" Jared asked.

"I think Kripke has left a lot of shit out," Jensen answered.

"I could have told you that," Artie said tossing her bag on the pile that had formed by the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Lyssa yelled as Sam placed the first stitch.

"Dean, hold her still," Sam said.

"I am trying, Sammy," Dean said trying to hold Lyssa but not hurt her. He looked at Jensen and Jared.

Artie saw the look, "Guys, go help Dean hold Lyssa down."

"But-."

"Just go. I'll load the car."

Lyssa whimpered and fought against Dean's hold against her. She couldn't take the pain shooting up her leg. She then felt four more hands holding her down and she started to scream. She was suddenly lost in her memories of her father and his friends hurting her. She kicked and punched and screamed trying to get them off. She was then pinned to the bed her arms over her head. She looked up and saw Dean leaning over her.

"Bambi, baby, stop. It's me, Dean. It's just me, shh," he told her softly.

"But I thought..." Lyssa trailed off her eyes filling with tears.

"I know you did. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked for them to help hold you down. I should have known that."

"I'm sorry, I freaked out. I have just... I am sick of getting hurt."

Dean smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away and pulled her up in his arms. He held her tight very aware that Jensen and Jared were watching. Jensen holding his chin where Lyssa had punched him while Jared was doubled over from where she had kicked him in the stomach. He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes.

"How about I take you in the washroom and put the stitches in?" Dean asked softly.

"Okay," Lyssa said softly.

Sam watched as Dean swung Lyssa up in his arms. Sam handed Dean their first aid kit and watched as his brother carried Lyssa in the washroom. He turned and looked at Jensen and Jared. He walked over to Jensen and pulled his hand away from his chin so he could see the damage. He smiled a little and slapped Jensen on the shoulder.

"It's bruise but otherwise, you'll be fine," he said.

"Why did she freak out like that?" Jared asked sitting on the bed.

"Lys, she... She hasn't had the easiest life. She trusts Dean, Bobby and me but that's about the only men she will trust. And even then when she freaks out like that, Dean is the only one she'll respond too. I should have known to let Dean stitch her up but... It's always hard," Sam explained grabbing a bag and smiling at Artie as she yanked it from his hand and carried it outside.

"Why?" Jensen whispered knowing the answer. He knew Dean and he knew that Dean hated causing pain to the people he loved. In his mind he already knew what Sam was going to say. Dean hated being the one to patch Lyssa up because the eldest Winchester hated causing the woman he loved pain.

"Dean hates to cause Lyssa pain. The two of them... They are great together but they also have this tendency to protect the hell out of each other. And that usually leads to them lying and causing each other pain. Dean hates it when Lyssa cries but most of all he hates being the reason for her tears. That's why I try to help by patching her up. Then he can soothe and comfort her but most of the time... It just doesn't work and Dean ends up stitching her up or putting ice on her bruises or..." Sam stopped.

"Or what? How bad can it get?" Jared asked.

"You play us on TV, how bad do you think it gets?" Sam asked grabbing a bag and leaving the room.

Jensen and Jared sat there. They heard Lyssa cry from the bathroom but they were powerless to stop it. They sat there in a world they had only thought was fake. They had no idea what to expect next and they were actually a little scared what could happen to them here. Sure they kind of knew what to expect and they had training with guns from set but everything here was different. The threat to their lives was real. They could actually die in this world and they couldn't take comfort from the fact that they might come back. Only Sam and Dean Winchester came back from the dead here, not the actors who played them.

* * *

Artie sat in between Sam and Jared in the backseat. She really couldn't decide who was taking up the most space. She sighed and rested her head on the back of the side. She closed her eyes and wondered what kind of trouble was going to happen next. Dean had stated that they were headed to Bobby's and Artie really wondered what Jensen and Jared were going to think of the actual Bobby Singer instead of Jim Beaver. She opened her eyes and jumped when Jared and Sam were staring at her.

"Dude, don't do that," she said shoving them both away.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"And don't do that either."

"Having problems, Pyro?" Dean asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"No, we're good. Lys, how are you feeling?" Artie asked looking at her sister sitting in between Dean and Jensen.

"Drunk. I'm seeing two Deans," Lyssa answered resting her head on Jensen's shoulder.

"Lys, one is Jensen," Sam said.

"I know that; I am still seeing two Deans though."

Lyssa closed her eyes as she felt the impala come to a stop. She turned when she felt Dean take her hand. She looked at him and smiled a little. She was definitely drunk. She could still feel the throbbing in her shin along with the bruises on her thigh from being dragged along the gravel. She saw the look on Dean's face and knew he was worried about her. He pushed open his door and started to slide out.

"Come on Bambi, time to go for a walk to sober you up," he said smiling at her.

"Can Jensen take me?" she asked suddenly.

Jensen looked at Dean and suddenly had a flash of Dean's gun being pointed at his genitals the moment they were alone and his family jewels being blown away. He did not need that. He watched though as Dean looked at Lyssa leaning against him and nodded. The look on the eldest Winchester's face was anything but murderous. It was almost sad.

"Sure, Bambi Jensen can take you. Be careful though with your shin," Dean said kissing her on the cheek.

"Kay. Thanks baby."

Dean watched as Jensen opened his door and climbed out reaching back and taking Lyssa's hand. He saw Lyssa climb out and lean against him for support. Jensen shut the door and Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and saw Artie and Sam leaning into the front seat to look at him.

"You just let Lys go with the guy she had a crush on for years," Artie said.

"And he looks just like you," Sam added.

"You know when you two come up with something I don't know tell me," Dean said resting his head on the back of the seat.

"Jensen actually likes Bon Jovi," Jared added smiling nervously when Dean turned his glaze on him.

"Yep, Dean you lost the girl," Sam said sitting back.

"Totally. Jensen is her soul mate," Artie added.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the roof of the impala. He loved Lyssa and he had let her go on the walk with Jensen because he hoped that maybe she would open up to Jensen about things that she refused to talk to him about. Like the things she had seen back home watching the show. Every time he brought it up, she shut him down and he was getting a little sick of it. He wanted to know what she had seen and she just wouldn't tell him. He sighed and knew that wasn't the only reason. Artie and Lyssa had done the spell that ended in them landing in this world because they had wanted to be with Jensen and Jared. Lyssa had wanted Jensen and ended up with him. Dean knew she had gotten a raw deal. He wanted to give her the chance to spend some time with Jensen; even if it stung his pride and made him uber jealous.

* * *

Lyssa sat on the rock and closed her eyes as the night air sobered her up. She opened her eyes and looked at Jensen pacing in front of her. She shook her head a little thinking for a moment that it was Dean. She raked a hand though her hair and looked down at her shin. She winced at how bruised it was. Even with the bandage on she could see the bruises forming. She looked up and also saw Jensen's eyes on her shin.

"This isn't the first time you've been hurt, has it?" he asked.

"Nope. Hey, don't give me that look. God, that is the same look Dean gives me when we have those insane talks about me not hunting anymore," she said seeing the worried and pained look on Jensen's face.

"Maybe you should listen to him."

"Jensen, I like you, I really do. And no it's not because you're hot, although that helps, but it's because of who you are. I don't know the real you, granted but I know what I saw from interviews and you are a sweet caring guy. But I swear to God if you start talking and acting like Dean I will not hesitate to smack you. Believe me, Jensen, we are talking about four years of pent up aggression about all the stupid things that Dean has done. Want me to take it out on you?"

Jensen looked at Lyssa and shook his head. He went back to pacing. He turned and looked at the impala and saw Jared watching them out the window along with Sam and Artie. Jensen turned back to Lyssa and saw her tracing something on her arms. He stepped forward and saw in the light of the moon the scars. He sucked in a breath and Lyssa looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's nothing. I use to be a little... Well, reckless you could say with my life," she said pulling down her sleeves.

"You were a cutter," he said kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, I was. You know what is worse than being a cutter, Jensen?"

"What?"

"Being a cutter and being able to see images of the man you love in Hell."

"You mean..."

"Yeah. I saw Dean in Hell. And I am not talking about what Kripke showed on screen either. I saw the real thing. And you can't even being to imagine what they did to him. The Dean you see now, he isn't... He isn't the Dean that you have been playing these past few years. He can pretend to be that Dean but he is changed forever. I know you do a great job playing him but... You don't know him, Jen. You don't know him like I do and that isn't your fault. There are just things you were never told about him and that's fine. You don't really need to know but... I want you to know one thing. Dean Winchester is capable of love. Great earth shattering love, in fact. Screw what Kripke says about Dean not settling down or the fans not liking any females on the show. That doesn't change Dean's heart and the fact that he could, and would love someone completely and leave hunting for them. Especially now. Everything... It's just become too much for him to bear sometimes."

Lyssa felt Jensen staring at her and looked at him waiting for him to tell her she had something on her face. Instead he reached out and took her hands in his. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She looked past him at the impala and expected Dean to come out carrying his gun ready to shot Jensen. Instead the impala stayed quiet and she looked back at Jensen.

"You really love him, huh?" Jensen said.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. And really, Jensen, there are a million other fangirls who would do the same in my place."

"Yeah, true. You know you all are really insane you know that right?"

"Jensen, our favourite show is about two brothers who go across country fighting demons. If we were sane we'd be watching Grey's Anatomy instead. Although, I must say... McDreamy and McStreamy... They got nothing on you and Jared. Or Sam and Dean."

Jensen laughed, "Thanks."

"Welcome. Now get me back to the impala before Dean comes out here and kills you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lyssa let Jensen help her up and leaned against him. She looked at the car and thought about Dean waiting there for her. She just wanted to curl up against his side and go to sleep while he held her. She had enjoyed her talk with Jensen but she really just wanted to be in the arms of her lover now.

* * *

Artie pulled the impala into Bobby's driveway. She parked the car in front of the door and smiled when Bobby came out to meet them. She shut the car off and looked at Dean and Lyssa curled up in each other's arms in the backseat. She climbed out of the car and looked across the hood at Sam. She watched as he moved and let Jensen climb out before looking at her again.

"You want to wake them up?" she asked him.

"No, you can do it," Sam said.

"I think you should do it this time."

"And I think it's your turn."

"Okay, are you two really that scared of waking them up?" Jared asked climbing out of the backseat to stretch.

"Oh, you have no idea how much of a pain Lyssa or Dean can be," Artie answered.

"Hey, you ijits. How was the hunt?" Bobby asked coming down the stairs and hugging Artie and Sam.

"Lys got hurt," Sam answered.

"How bad?"

"Werewolf tore up her shin. I'm Jensen," Jensen said holding out his hand to Bobby.

"Bobby Singer."

"I'm Jared. Wow, this place is... It's much more then I'm use to," Jared said looking around at all the cars and everything in the junk yard.

"Well, I am certainly not use to having two Sams and two Deans on my hands."

"I guess you have a point."

Bobby nodded. He rolled his eyes as he watched Artie and Sam do rock, paper, scissors to see who would be the unlucky one to wake up Dean and Lyssa. Bobby walked passed them and knocked on the window that Dean had his head rested against. He watched as Dean turned his head and looked at Bobby. He then rolled the window down and looked at the older man.

"If you are going to give me shit for not protecting Bambi, can it at least wait until after I get her to bed?" Dean asked softly.

"Alright, but boy, you will be hearing from me."

Dean nodded and rolled the window back up. He opened the door and climbed out Lyssa still in his arms. He held her close to him and whispered a thank you to Bobby when he closed the door. He carried her up the stairs and nodded at Sam when he grabbed the door for him. Dean carried Lyssa inside Bobby's house hearing Bobby talk with Jared and Jensen. Dean tuned them out for the moment and just focused on getting Lyssa in bed. He carried her up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He laid her on the bed and then gently started to pull off her hoodie.

"Wow, Bobby gave her a room," Jared said causing Dean to jump. He turned and faced the other man.

"Yeah, he did. Bambi and Artie, they... They consider this place home," Dean answered undoing Lyssa's jeans and pulling them off. He mentally reminded himself to apologize for letting Jared see her in her underwear. And to thank her for wearing simple black boy cut ones and not something sexy.

"So do you and Sam."

"Sam and I don't have a home."

"Yeah, you do. It's that car sitting out there. But if you had to choose one place where you always felt welcomed and loved, it's here with Bobby."

"So you think you know me now?"

Jared smirked and leaned against the wall. He looked at Dean tucking Lyssa in. He shook his head not sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing. Dean being soft, caring and gentle. It certainly was a change from the Dean that Jensen had been portraying lately. He watched as Dean kissed Lyssa on the forehead then got up and walked over to where he stood. He shoved Jared out the door and closed it softly behind them.

"I don't know you, but I know a lot about you. I have watched Jensen be you for four years," Jared said as Dean pushed him down the stairs.

"Yeah, that isn't knowing me. In fact it is a long way from knowing me," Dean said as they headed down the stairs.

"Not really. Listen, I just want you to know; what happened to Lyssa isn't your fault. And having her with you isn't wrong. She loves you, man and sometimes that is all you need."

Dean stood there shocked and watched as Jared walked off the stairs. He didn't know what to say. Jared had made sense and everything and that shocked him. It seemed like Jared hadn't been lying and that he knew Dean. And that scared Dean a little. It reminded him of when Lyssa and Artie had first gotten there. They had both known and been able to read the Winchesters' moods no problem. It made Dean wonder how many more people there were out there who knew Sam and his personal feelings and thoughts.

* * *

Artie rolled her eyes at Sam as they sat in the kitchen and listened to Bobby lecturing Dean on Lyssa's safety. Sam nodded and went back to his laptop. She looked up and smiled when Jensen walked into the room. She held up her cup of coffee watching as he nodded and sat across from Sam at the table. She briefly wondered where Jared was until she looked out the window. She smiled when she saw him walking outside. She poured Jensen his coffee then handed it to him. Jensen smiled then looked into the living room.

"Is it always like this?" Jensen asked.

"Not always. Sometimes Dean yells back," Artie said earning her a look from Sam.

"So, I guess that means that Bobby cares about Lyssa, huh?"

"Yeah, he does. We're all the family he has," Sam answered ignoring Jensen for the most part.

Jensen sighed and sipped his coffee. It was obvious to him that Sam wasn't going to talk to him that much. He looked up at Artie and saw her roll her eyes. She put her cup of coffee down. She went over to Sam and whispered something in his ear. She then smiled at Jensen then went and walked out the back door. Jensen looked at Sam and watched as Sam closed his laptop and looked at him.

"This is weird, huh?" Jensen said.

"Weird doesn't even cover it. Really. I have seen a lot of fucked up stuff in my life but... The only time I have ever seen anyone who looked this much like Dean, it was a shapeshifter," Sam explained.

"Yeah, fans love that episode."

"Why?"

"Cause I take my shirt off. At least that's why I think they like it. I might need to ask Lyssa or Artie."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is it like playing Dean?"

Jensen was silent for a moment. He sipped his coffee and looked at Sam. It was just like looking at Jared. However, he found that it didn't creep him out as much now as it did before. It was weird but he was starting to get use to being here with Sam and Dean. Although, he had to admit it was still freaky as hell to look at Dean and see his own face looking back at him. He looked up at Sam and knew that the younger Winchester wanted him to answer the question. Jensen sighed and shrugged.

"It's weird in a way. I get the scripts and I read how Dean reacts and feels put into these situations and... Sometimes I want to know more. Kripke gave us a little back story on our characters and he told me a little about Dean. He explained that Dean really only has Sam as his own family. John wasn't around much and that Dean raised Sam. Sometimes I think about it and I wonder... I wonder if I could have done the same thing if put in Dean's shoes. Could I have stepped up and become a parent to my little brother when he needed someone?" Jensen asked looking at the floor.

"Don't let Dean hear you say that. He is still touchy about that. Lyssa and Artie would probably agree with you though."

"Do you agree with me?"

Sam looked at Jensen and shrugged. He wasn't really comfortable talking about John or his childhood. There had been a lot of things that had been left unsaid between his father and him. Sam finally understood had hard it had been for John to balance raising two young boys and hunt for his wife's killer. Sam wished that he could have understood it sooner than he had. Maybe then the last time he had seen John they wouldn't have fought. He wished he could take that fight back. He looked at Jensen and knew that the man deserved an answer. And maybe Sam finally had to say it out loud.

"I realize that my dad would never win father of the year but... He did his best. He tried as hard as he could and he... He loved us in his own way. I guess in the end that's all anyone can ask for," Sam answered.

"That's a good answer."

"It's the truth."

Jensen nodded and sipped more coffee. He was glad that Sam had finally realized that John had loved them. Jensen knew that a lot of people judged the character of John Winchester but Jensen had seen beneath everything that John had loved his boys. Had he screwed up? Sure, of course he had, every parent did but he had done his best in the life he had chosen for them to live. In the end that was all that mattered to Sam and Dean. They knew their father loved them and that was good enough for them so it should be good enough for everything else.

* * *

Jared laughed at the stupid story Artie had told him. They leaned against an old beat up Ford in the Bobby's junk yard. Jared looked around the yard and still couldn't believe that he was here in the junk yard. It was still surreal in a way but he was shocked to find that he was now accepting everything that was happening at face value. Anything weird that happened; he just accepted it and moved on. He sighed and looked up at the sky as it darkened and the sun set. He knew that in a few hours he would be back in his world. He wondered how he would react to his experience here once he was home.

"Hey, Jared what are you thinking?" Artie asked looking at him and smiling.

"I'm thinking about what I am going to think of this whole thing once I get home," he answered.

"You'll probably just write it off as some dream."

"If it was just Sam and Dean maybe but you and Lyssa too? I don't think so. I think I will have to admit to myself that it really happened. Which means that I am going to need lots of therapy."

"You have spent four years with Jensen. You were going to need therapy sooner or later."

Jared laughed, "Very nice."

"Thanks, I try. Listen Jared; whatever you take back from this experience when you get back, I just want you to know that Sam and Dean are real and that they are... Well, awesome."

"Awesome, huh?"

"Yeah and that... Well, they have more depth to them then you think. They have so many layers... Lys and I got here thinking that we knew everything about them but we found out real fast that we didn't even know half of everything. Sam and Dean still manage to surprise us every day."

"I just have to ask, why do you and Lyssa do this? Why do you two stay here and fight demons with the guys?" Jared asked.

Artie looked out into the junk yard and watched as a bird flew over them. She knew that a lot of people wouldn't understand why she and Lyssa had stayed. She knew for sure that Jensen and Jared wouldn't understand it. She turned and looked at Jared. She gave him a smile and wondered if she would be able to explain it to him and if he would understand it.

"Lyssa and I stay because we love the boys. Yeah, sure it's dangerous fighting demons and we get hurt sometimes and everything but being here it... It gives me purpose. I feel like I am not just wasting my life away. I am helping people and saving them from harm. It doesn't get any better than that," Artie explained.

"Is it worth it even if you die?"

"Yeah, it is. At least then I'll be remembered not only by the people who loved me but also by those that I saved. I can't explain the feeling that comes when you save someone from a demon or ghost. It's... The feeling is just awesome. You know that you are doing something that few others have the guts too."

"I guess you have a point. I just... Fuck, I know what the hell goes on here and I need to say that you and Lyssa have got to be insane."

"That we are. But then again all the cool people are."

Jared shook his head. He knew that Lyssa and Artie had to have guts to stay here and fight but they also had to be crazy. Jared knew everything that was about to happen here and everything that had happened in the past. He knew how dangerous this world could be yet Lyssa and Artie seemed not to care that they could and probably would end up dead one day. He sighed. He knew it wasn't his place to tell them they needed to go back to their world. He knew that they wouldn't listen to him. This world had become their home and he had a feeling that they would rather die here then go back to their world.

* * *

Lyssa opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip under Dean's weight. She turned and looked at him. He brushed the hair from her forehead and smiled at her. She stretched and winced when the movement pulled on the stitches in her shin. She rolled over and snuggled close to Dean. She smiled when she felt his hands stroking her hair and rubbing her shoulder.

"There's a game of Monopoly about to go down downstairs and Artie wanted to know if you wanted to play?" Dean asked.

"Who's playing?" Lyssa asked slowly sitting up and raking her hands thru her hair and pulling it over her shoulder. She braided it quickly and smiled when Dean handed her the hair tie she had left on the nightstand.

"Jensen, Jared and Pyro. Sammy and I know better than to go up against a Bennett at that game."

"Did you warn them?"

"Nope, not at all. I want to see you bury them."

Dean saw Lyssa smile. She climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on. He watched her and still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He watched as she turned and faced him. He got up and walked over to her. He pulled her in his arms and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled down at her. He loved just holding her in his arms and looking into her eyes. He saw the love she had for him there and wondered again for what have been the millionth time what he had done to deserve her love. He smiled when she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered to him pulling away and gently stroking his cheek.

"I love you too. Bambi, what the hell did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.

"You know, I ask myself the same thing every day."

Lyssa took Dean's hand and pulled him out of the room to stop any further discussion. She hated how sometimes Dean would have like his own little pity party. He would start to think about everything and start to question why she loved him and why good things were happening. Usually those conversations ended two ways; her kissing him and leading him to bed to shut him up or them getting into an argument and her smacking him upside the head. She pulled him down the stairs behind her and smiled thinking that once Jensen and Jared were gone she would show Dean how much she loved him. However, at the moment she had a Monopoly game to win.

"About time. I was starting to think that Mighty Mouse had locked the door to the room and was having his way with you," Artie said smiling when Lyssa and Dean walked into the living room.

"Bambi miss out on whooping some ass at Monopoly? Yeah, sure," Dean answered sitting on the couch and pulling Lyssa down beside him. She however got up and sat on the floor leaning against his legs.

Artie and Sam carried over an old coffee table and placed it in front of Lyssa. Jensen came out of the kitchen carrying two bowls of chips while Jared followed holding a tray of beers and Smirnoff Ice. He handed a Smirnoff to Lyssa who gave him a huge smile. Sam shook his head and walked over to the desk and opened his laptop. He knew without a doubt that the two Bennetts were going to wipe the board with Jensen and Jared. Sam and Dean had learned that the Bennetts took board games, especially Monopoly seriously. Very seriously.

"Ah, I am probably going to regret asking but... Why do the rules have bullet holes in them?" Jensen asked pulling the rules out of the box and holding them up. He saw Lyssa blush a little.

"Bambi and Sam got... Into a disagreement you could say about a certain part of the game. Sam wanted to read the rules and Bambi... She decided that the rules were stupid and pointless," Dean said sipping his beer smirking at the memory of Lyssa stapling the rules to a wooden post out back and starting target practice. She had hit it about six times resulting in the shredded holey look that they currently sported.

"Yeah, now I'm worried," Jared said as he sat on the floor beside Jensen and glanced at the rules. That was a little scary when he thought about it. He was playing against two girls who could probably kill him with their bare hands. Yeah, he was definitely living life on the wild side.

"Don't worry, Jared. We won't hurt you... Bobby took away our guns when he found out we were going to play Monopoly. He won't let us have our guns when we play," Artie answered as she sat at the end of the coffee table.

"I'm scared to ask why," Jensen muttered setting up the game.

"Look up," Sam said pointing to the ceiling.

Jensen and Jared looked up and saw bullet holes in the ceiling. They heard Dean's laughter and turned to look at each other. They were suddenly wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

Lyssa smiled as Jensen landed on Park Place where she had placed two hotels. She resisted the urge to let out an evil laugh as he cursed. She turned and saw Dean shaking his head. She turned back and smirked at Jensen as he started to count all his money together.

"You going to pay up?" she asked holding out her hand.

"This is totally against the rules of the game," Jensen protested as he slowly counted his money and tossed it into a pile that was slowly growing larger and larger.

"Actually I think that part of the rules is completely missing," Jared said getting up and stretching.

"Lot of help you are."

"Hey, Jensen we do not whine. We accept the fact that some people are met to be Masters of Monopoly while others are... Well, pretenders," Artie said sipping her third beer.

"Nicely put, Pyro. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to put Sammy to bed," Dena said getting up and walking around Lyssa to the desk. Sam had fallen asleep his head resting on his laptop.

"Awww, baby that's so cute. You going to tuck him in too?" Lyssa asked laughing as she finished her fourth Smirnoff.

"Bambi, you're drunk."

"Only way to play this game."

"Okay, I really don't understand. How is it that they are drunk and we are sober and they are whooping our asses?" Jensen asked Jared.

"I have no idea, Jen. Really."

Artie smiled and watched as Dean shook Sam awake. Sam sat up and Artie laughed a little. She heard Lyssa then Jensen and Jared join her as they turned to look at Sam. Sam had imprints of the keys of his laptop on the side of his face. Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at them. Artie got up and went over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and brushed the hair from his face.

"Carebear, I told you to go to bed hours ago," she told him softly.

"I just wanted to see who was going to win," Sam answered sounding like a child.

"Sammy, we always win," Lyssa added taking the pile of money from Jensen and tossing it on top of her pile of money. She didn't make the move to organize it. She always found the key to success in Monopoly was a messy pile of cash. It always worked for her.

"Lys is right; we always win. Now to go bed. I'll join you the minute I can bankrupt Jen and Jar."

"Kay."

Dean grabbed Sam when he stood and almost tripped over the filing cabinet in the corner. Dean shook his head and wrapped an arm around his brother. He knew that Sam was working hard trying to find a way to find and stop Lilith from breaking seals but sometimes his little brother went overboard. He led Sam over to the stairs and turned to look at Lyssa. She smiled and nodded telling him he would be alright for a few moments while h tucked Sam in. He smiled back at her and led Sam up the stairs.

Lyssa sipped her drink and smiled at Jared when he sat back down and grabbed the dice. Artie walked past them and into the kitchen. A moment later Lyssa heard her opening and closing cabinet doors. She smiled knowing that when Bobby found the mess that they had made in the morning he was going to get them all up and make them clean it. She jumped when something landed in her lap. She smiled when she saw it was a bag of Swedish Berries. She turned and saw Artie leaning in the doorway holding on to the wall so that only her top half was visible in the living room.

"Found those. You going to share?" Artie asked smirking.

"Hell no," Lyssa answered opening the bag and eating some.

"Thought so. I'll get more snacks."

"Hey, Artie could you come here a minute. Jared and I have something to say to you," Jensen said looking at the stairs. He could faintly hear Dean arguing with Sam and knew that they had a few more moments before the eldest Winchester came back.

"No, Jensen we will not have sex with you. You are hot and everything but I don't want Dean to shot you," Lyssa joked winking at Jensen.

"Speak for yourself. I'd do him," Artie answered walking into the living room again.

"The Winchesters have corrupted them," Jared said.

"We were always like this. In fact, I think we corrupted the Winchesters," Lyssa said.

"Look Jared and I we... We just wanted if there was a way you two could or would come back with us."

Jensen and Jared looked at Lyssa and Artie. Suddenly the two Bennetts were silent. Lyssa ate her Swedish Berries and wouldn't meet their eyes. Artie was the same staring at the floor. Lyssa finally looked up and looked at Artie. Artie looked up and met her sister's eyes. Jensen and Jared watched and waited for one of them to say something. Lyssa turned and looked at them and shook her head.

"No. This is our home now. We get that you two probably think we are insane and everything but we can't leave the Winchesters behind," she answered.

"You could get killed!" Jensen said refusing to let the subject go. Jared stayed silent knowing that neither girl was going to leave behind the men they loved. He looked at the game board and really wished that Jensen hadn't brought the subject up.

"And we could go back home and cross the street and get hit by a bus. Jensen, this is where we want to be and we aren't going to leave," Artie explained looking at him.

"This place... It isn't real."

"It's more real than the world we came from. At least here we know who the enemy is and who our friends are," Lyssa answered.

Jensen opened his mouth but closed it again when he heard Dean's footfalls on the stairs. Dean walked into the living room and looked at the four of them. He looked at Lyssa and saw her reach for another bottle of Smirnoff. He sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Jensen whining about losing. Really, you would think that the guy who plays you would have more courage. Come on, Mighty Mouse help me find some snacks. You got to know all of Bobby's hiding places," Artie said walking back into the kitchen.

Dean looked at Lyssa then at Jensen and Jared. Jared seemed to be the only one who would meet his eyes. Dean turned and left the room. He didn't need to ask to know that Jensen and Jared had brought something up that the Bennetts didn't want him to know about. He had a feeling that it was about the Bennetts going back with them. Dean sighed and started opening the cupboards moving things around. He wondered what Lyssa had told them and if somehow that the thought of going back didn't appeal to her.

* * *

Lyssa slowly pulled off the bandage from her shin. She turned when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Sam raking his hands though his hair. She knew that after spending most of the night playing Monopoly Artie was still probably passed out upstairs. She had told Jensen and Jared they could use the spare room and she was pretty sure they were still sleeping as well. Dean was sleeping on the couch behind her. She knew he wanted to talk to her about what Jensen and Jared had asked her and Artie the night before but she had made sure to avoid that conversation like it was the plague. Sam walked over and looked down at her.

"Need some help?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"I was going to make breakfast for everyone but the damn bandage itches," Lyssa answered taking Sam's hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

"I am pretty sure that no one expects you to make breakfast."

"But I want to. I really want Jensen and Jared to see that it isn't all darkness and death around here."

Sam led Lyssa into the kitchen and wondered why now she wanted to shield Jensen and Jared. She hadn't been trying before and now a few hours before they were to disappear and head back to their world she wanted to show them some normal. He helped her into a chair and pulled one in front of her. He took her leg and rested it in his lap. He focused on pulling off the bandage and checking the stitches.

"Lys, why are you trying to coddle them now?" he asked.

"I am not coddling them."

"Uh huh, sure. Cause you always wake up early to make Dean and I breakfast."

Lyssa sighed. She had known that Sam would see thru her plan, "Jensen asked us to go back with them when they leave."

Sam looked up at Lyssa but she didn't look at him. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine his life without Artie in it and knew that Dean felt the same about Lyssa. The Bennetts had landed here and made themselves at home in the Winchesters' lives and there was no way that either Winchester was about to give them up. Lyssa finally turned and Sam saw the look in her eyes. He sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't going to take Artie and run back to their old world. He saw Lyssa smiled at him.

"You thought we said yes," she said softly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Sam answered turning when he heard movement in the living room.

Dean walked into the kitchen and made a big show of rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The truth was he had been standing by the doorway listening to Lyssa and Sam's conversation. And now he really wanted to take Jensen out back and beat some sense into him. He walked over to the counter and started to make coffee. He turned when he had a pot brewing. He smiled at Lyssa and Sam.

"How's the shin?" he asked.

"Oh no, you don't. You were eavesdropping. Don't lie to me, Winchester," Lyssa said.

"I am going to go-," Sam started going to get up. A look from Dean and he sat back down.

"What did you expect me to do? Just let it go? I knew that those two jerks had said something to upset you but you weren't talking to me."

"There was no point to bring it up. I am not going anywhere and neither is Artie. Why should I tell you just so that you'll get angry and cause bodily harm to them? What would be the point?"

"The point is I am your boyfriend and you shouldn't be scared to talk to me!"

"I am not scared to talk to you!"

"Ahhh... This a bad time?" Jared asked standing in the doorway.

Sam looked at the actor and winced. He knew that Dean was going to go off on him. It was just what Dean did. Sam wished he would have noticed Jared sooner, he would have got the guy to safety but now Dean knew he was there and that meant that the poor guy was probably going to suffer. Sam rubbed his temples; he felt a major headache coming on.

"Actually now is the perfect time. Who the fuck do you think you are telling my girlfriend that she needed to go back with you?" Dean demanded.

"Don't answer him. In fact just ignore him," Lyssa said.

"I want an answer."

"You are being a dick!"

Jared stood there confused not knowing who to respond too. He looked at Sam but he wasn't any help. He turned and looked at Jensen. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning as he stepped beside Jared. Jensen looked at Lyssa and Dean yelling at each other then looked at Jared. Jared shrugged at the questioning look on Jensen's face.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what is going on," he said.

"They had no right!" Dean yelled.

"Stop being a dick for five minutes and think! They were just trying to be who they are; nice, caring, thoughtful people!" Lyssa yelled.

"Are you suggesting that I am not caring, nice and thoughtful?"

"If the shoe fits!"

"You ain't exactly Mother Theresa either!"

"If I was I definitely wouldn't be fucking you!"

"Shut up!" Artie said shoving past Jensen and Jared into the kitchen. She glared at her sister and Dean, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"He heard about Jensen and Jared asking you to go back," Sam answered getting up to pour everyone coffee. He knew that after a cup of coffee usually Lyssa settled down and even Dean became less of an ass. The magic of caffeine.

"You told him?"

"I told Sam. Dean was eavesdropping."

"Listen, we're sorry that what we said bothered you and you are right, it wasn't our place. We just... Lyssa and Artie are nice girls and we just don't want to see them hurt," Jensen tried swallowing the lump in his throat when Dean turned his murderous glaze his way.

"He said it not me," Jared said pointing at Jensen. At this moment, he was going to jump ship and save himself. The look in Dean's eyes was uber scary and he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever Dean had planned.

"You're damn right it wasn't your place. How dare you think that you can just walk in here and take her away like that?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, baby, stop. He didn't do it to hurt you. Hey," Lyssa said getting up and grabbing Dean's arm. Dean turned away from Jensen and turned towards her, "No one could take me away from you. I told you that already. You're stuck with me," she told him reaching up and stroking his cheek.

Jensen and Jared watched as the anger melted away from Dean and he actually smiled at Lyssa. A moment later Dean pulled Lyssa closer to him and kissed her deeply. Jensen was really shocked. With a simple touch and soft words, Lyssa had calmed Dean down. He turned and looked at Jared.

"Did that just happen?" he asked softly.

"Yep. Dean Winchester is whipped by his girl. Not that I blame him. She is pretty awesome," Jared answered.

"I can still hear you and would still love to kick your asses," Dean answered still kissing Lyssa.

"How about we just have breakfast and no one gets their ass kicked?" Sam suggested standing up.

"Where is the fun in that?" Artie moaned smiling when Sam went over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and walked over to the table slapping his ass as she went.

Jensen and Jared decided that it must be safe and sat at the table as well. They watched as Sam and Lyssa started breakfast with Dean hovering around Lyssa getting her anything she might need. They knew that they had a new respect for the Winchesters. They both knew that when they went back to their world they would use what they had learned here to try and portray the characters of Sam and Dean closer to the real ones they had spent time with. They both glanced at the clock and saw that they only had two hours left in this world before going back. They looked at each other and then back at the four others. Jensen and Jared suddenly realized that saying goodbye was going to be harder then they had thought.

* * *

Lyssa hugged Jared laughing a little as he lifted her off her feet. She told herself not to cry that this wasn't the place for her two favourite actors. She wiped away the tear that fell and smiled when Jared placed her on her feet. She saw him smile back at her.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Who me? Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm actually worried about you. Because I know how crazy fangirls can get. Hell, my sister and I did this spell onetime..."

Jared laughed, "You really are one of a kind."

"Yeah, I know. I think that that is probably a good thing."

"My turn!" Artie yelled jumping in Jared's arms.

Jared smiled and hugged Artie close. He placed her on her feet and went to let go but she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled his face down towards hers. He was shocked when she kissed him hard and fast. She then pulled away and smiled at him.

"I just needed to know what it would be like kissing you," she said softly.

"I am just glad you waited until now. I am pretty sure Sam would have killed me before."

Artie laughed and then turned to Jensen. She hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and smiled at him, "You know, you make Dean out to be less of a dick then he is really is. You deserve an Emmy for that."

"Very funny, Pyro," Dean answered from his spot beside Sam as both Winchesters leaned against the wall of the living room.

"What? It's true."

Jensen shook his head as Artie backed off. Lyssa came forward and hugged Jensen close. He looked over and saw Dean clenching his jaw. He pulled away and looked at Lyssa. She had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and looked at him with a heartbreaking smile on her face. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Thank you," she answered her voice barely above a whisper.

"For what?"

"For being Dean. You... You play him so damn close and... Because of that I fell in love with him. So... Thank you for letting me fall in love with Dean."

Jensen looked up at Dean again and saw that the hard look on his face was gone. It was replaced with the soft glow of love. Jensen looked back at Lyssa and smiled at her. He hugged her again glad that he could bring happiness to two people's lives. Granted if he ever told anyone that he had played matchmaker for Dean Winchester, they'd have him committed.

"You're welcome doesn't seem enough," he answered pulling away.

"It is though. See... I can't have you so I got the next best thing," Lyssa joked winking.

"Bambi, I can still beat him up in five minutes," Dean warned.

Lyssa smiled and walked over to Dean. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. She turned and nodded to Artie. Artie waved at Jensen and Jared and walked out of the room. Lyssa followed her but not before Dean slapped her ass. She glanced back and shook her head then she was gone leaving the Winchesters alone with the actors who played them on TV.

Jared looked at Sam and Dean and was still a little worried. He still thought that they might beat them up. Both brothers walked up to him and Jensen. Jared waited. He was shocked when both Sam and Dean held out their hands for Jensen and Jared to shake.

"Bambi had it right. We need to thank you for being us over there," Dean said begrudgingly.

"What?" Jensen said not sure he was understanding Dean.

"We owe you two. If it weren't for you two playing us and everything, Lyssa and Artemis wouldn't have come here and we... We would have been alone," Sam explained.

"Like you are in the show," Jared said understanding what the Winchesters were trying to say.

"Yeah. So... Thanks. But if you ever try to-."

Dean stopped when Jensen hugged him. Dean looked at Sam and Jared. Jared looked at Sam then did the same thing. Both Winchesters were feeling a little creeped out at the gesture. Finally Jensen and Jared pulled away. Dean looked at Jensen and gave the guy a smile. Jensen smiled back. The Winchesters watched as Jensen and Jared slowly disappeared. One moment they were there the next they were gone. Sam sighed and turned to look at Dean.

"You going to tell Lyssa that neither Jensen or Jared are going to remember being here?" Sam asked.

"Nope. You planning on telling Pyro?"

"No. They were so happy to get to meet them and everything. Plus what Lyssa said at the end... It would just be a disappointment."

"I agree," Dean turned and walked into the kitchen for a beer Sam following him, "That was kind of sweet what Bambi said though."

"Dude, you are only saying that because she didn't leave with him. Why I don't know."

"And what does that mean?"

"Hey, you ijits, I got a case for you two," Bobby said walking in the kitchen. He looked around then looked at the Winchesters again, "the other two guys gone?"

"Yeah, disappeared like you said they would. So what's the case?" Sam asked.

"Demon possession a couple of towns over. Lyssa already said yes."

Dean sighed, "What are the details?" It was back to everyday normal life for them. He wondered how Jensen and Jared would deal if they were faced with the Winchester brand of normal every day. Dean smirked thinking they would probably crash and burn.

* * *

Jensen leaned against the impala sipping a cup of coffee waiting for Jared so they could start shooting the scene. He thought about the dream he had had the night before. It was really weird and had felt real. He had actually thought that he was in the Supernatural world with Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Hey," Jared said coming on set and yawning.

"What's a matter? Genevieve keeping you up?" Jensen joked seeing the bags under Jared's eyes.

"Actually no. I had this odd dream where I met the Winchesters and their girlfriends. Girlfriends that had actually been fangirls here. It was just... Yeah, it was way out there."

Jared turned and didn't see the look that past on Jensen's face. He stretched then turned back and saw Jensen looking at him intently. "What?"

"Alright, everyone, let's get this show on the road," the director yelled.

"Nothing, Jared. Try not to fart too much today."

"Hey, I am Fartakus, you cannot stop me."

Jensen just shook his head and finished his coffee. It was time to push his weird dream aside and focus on becoming Dean Winchester. It was his job and apparently everyone thought he did it well. He rolled his shoulders and when the director yelled action, he was ready.


End file.
